


The Way David Showed Me Love Still Exists

by Buyomaka



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Animals, Circus, David Bowie Tribute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, House Party, Multi, Other, References to David Bowie, Romantic Comedy, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buyomaka/pseuds/Buyomaka
Summary: David looked over at me, tall and swaggering, smiled and gave me a wink. My heart skipped a beat. Heat flooded across my body. My cheeks began to burn.





	The Way David Showed Me Love Still Exists

She squawked and yelped at him, her large curly fizz all about her face and down her back, her wacky dress and wrinkles, mousey features and short skinny body all on offence. He stood there taking it. A sturdy old man but still petite with a large nose and bristly mustache and hair, what was left of it. They stood there talking at each other taking at me and began asking, making, me choose a side.

Who even where they? I don’t even remember. I didn’t even know where i was or how i got there they were just here. She was feeding the elephant moments ago and now fighting over something. I wasn’t listening. I don’t think he is either. something is lost, she’s very upset and has all her anger fused at him. A dumb man, slow but strong. Study voice, calm but clearly irritable tones. They lost something and she blamed him. Something was missing. But who even where they? They paused waiting for me to respond. I wasn’t listening, again. She screeched at him in resonance to the silence. Then he came in. 

David came in, long and lean, lanky arms reaching out wide and a big toothy smile on his face. He walked up chuckling slightly and then turning to smile right at me. Then he walked to them out his arms around them from behind and sighed, or gasped maybe, charismatically. At them. (His strawberry locks light and smoothed back naturally) The woman almost smiled then glared up at David then angrily shrieked at her husband. David said he found it, that it was all right, he reassured her they were fine and they didn’t loose anything. It was misplace but no one lost it. She gasped happily and smiled up at him giggling wildly, then glared sternly at her husband and punched him in the gut. She then hopped off wildly, maybe to find what she’d lost. The man sighed and walked off to feed the tiger. David looked over at me, tall and swaggering, smiled and gave me a wink. My heart skipped a beat. Heat flooded across my body. My cheeks began to burn.

There was a party. Celebrating, i believe, the women’s finding what had been lost. What the women still clearly yelled at the husband for and he didn’t know what to do with it or just didn’t care. Just excepted it, but happily now. 

This house. All wooden, full of junk, rugs, and velvet furniture, the occasional animal feces in different corners of the room. I don’t know how or when i got here. Who are those people? Was he my father? Were they my parents? They don’t look like me, i think? At least from what I remember, I think what I’m doing is remembering, me not looking like them. Them not looking like me; no big nose, no wild frizzy hair. Their petite acrobatic persons. That’s what they were. Yet they asked me to chose a side like i was their child. I new i was not. I didn’t live here, no not always. Not with this elephant and tiger.

The couple was happy now. David entered the party with grace and charisma, pulling along the husband in one hand, and the husband pulling along his mousy wife. They were crazy. That’s just what they were. They just needed help from him, from me. Those animals, I remember them now, rehabilitated form the circus the best why the couple new how. They were good people, good enough.

But that’s when it happen. David came toward me as a sat contently in my off yellow suede velvet chair, or couch, alone. He smiled down at me and smoothly and lovingly kissed me on the head. A most beautiful kiss on the forehead. then he looked down at me with a deserving grin, as if he was proud of me or of himself for what happen or just knowing i deserved more, and kissed me. Kissed me on the lips. Not for long but enough for a perfect kiss. Innocent as can be like kissing a friend or family member but lovely and so full of care like a kiss from a partner — agápe kai éros. As if a kiss from a lover in a past life. The perfect kiss. I was so in pure bliss I even had to put my hand up to remove the couple as the husband walked toward me happily to see me. Just his smiling eyes and mine acknowledging that bliss. He walked away and I woke up. I remembered I was asleep and moved about happily as I was waking up. The world rushed back to me. And i remembered all the awful terrible thing that had happen to me all at once so recently. I forced myself up to study some more before my quiz that morning. Yet I could smile and feel fine. Feel love and the way everything would be okay and get better and turn out alright because even now even in my dreams my beloved David reminds me that love is real and love is everywhere.

Love and happiness are attainable even in the darkest moments as my beloved David comes through for me. I’ll hold on to that memory and that feeling as long as i can. All day at least.

2/11/2016

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story of the exact occurrences in a dream I had back in 2016. I posted it on a different site once, and now years later I am still reminded by it and I'm posting it here. Please enjoy.


End file.
